


Day 06: Final Straw

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Valangel Week 2020 [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Series: Valangel Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851025
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Day 06: Final Straw

A struggle occurred as Angel tries to fight off Valentino. As usual, the pimp wanted some – a lot of – sex and Angel wasn't in the mood. He had just got back from doing a gang bang and is utterly exhausted. But, of course, Valentino didn't care. He never cared and because Angel was resisting, Valentino started to beat Angel into submission. Fat Nugget, poor thing, hid underneath the bed to hide away from the scene. It regretted the decision as the bed start to shake as Valentino forced himself on Angel.

The rounds happen again, again, again, and again. With each more intense than the last and Valentino kept going even when blood started to appear. And Angel, poor Angel, fought back the tears, afraid that it may cur more wrath from the larger moth demon. So, he bit his tongue and gave in.

††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

Valentino finally left after getting what he wanted, leaving a devastated and sobbing Angel. Fat Nuggets emerged from underneath the bed and manages to get up on the bed, carefully avoiding the red smears. The piglet oinked worriedly and nudged its nose at its owner. With a sniff, Angel takes Fat Nuggets into his arms and held him close.

"…Sorry you had to witness that, Nuggs," he apologized. Fat Nuggets grunted. The way it 'spoke' made Angel think the piglet was telling him not to be sorry for something out of his control. It sounded like something Charlie would say…

Charlie…Vaggie…Alastor…Husk…Niffty…Cherri…

_You should know better than to expect demons and sinners to have some good in them…_

Somehow, those words didn't ring true for those six. Somehow, deep down, Angel knew that he _can_ put his utmost trust into those people. Valentino is wrong. Not everyone is going to stab you the back. Not everyone is gonna see him as just something to own and fuck. Angel is not – _will not_ – gonna be owned by _anyone_ , anymore.

It ends here.


End file.
